Super Fantastic Supreme Anime Magic Voyage
by Heroes of Ku
Summary: First part of extremly long story with a large amount of comedy in the begining, but will gets serious later. Two guys travel to a world where all anime converges and transform into main characters using the awesome power of KU.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchell sat on his couch, absently playing Grand Theft Auto. "Dude, I'm bored…" Mitchell said. Johnathen sat in a chair to the side of the couch and looked over at him sleepily. "Yeah." He replied. "So… let's do something." Mitchell said. "Like what man?" Johnathen said with a yawn. "Well hell I dunno, I mean come on, people are out there right now…" A cheesy inspirational song begins to play as Mitchell paused the game and stood up on the couch. "They are out there right now, skydiving, racing, adventuring… bowling." He shouted ecstatically at the ceiling. "Bowling?" Johnathen said with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, people bowl all the time." Mitchell said defensively. "Yeah yeah, I'm jus' sayin' that it didn't go with the other stuff you said." "Oh shut up, you get the point!" Just then a voice yelled up from downstairs. "Hey Mitch, you got a package… heh… package…" Mitchell hopped down off of the couch and headed downstairs. "Hey so are we doing something?" Johnathen asked him. Mitchell waved a hand as he walked downstairs. "Nah, all that stuff takes way to much effort." A few minutes later he came back up with a small box. "What's up with the box?" Johnathen asked. "Dunno…" Mitchell said plopping down onto the couch. He tore open the packaging and pulled out a tiny ornate box. "Looks like some kinda' mystical ring box." Mitchell said holding it up. There was a small inscription on the lid that read: "Whatever your heart most desires." Johnathen raised an eye brow and mumbled to himself. "Well here he goes…" "Ooooo… I want a jetpack… no a giant Mountain Dew… Oh! A Pony!" Mitchell said with his mind racing. "You dumbass, just open it." "Fine… stupid…" Mitchell opened the box, and a blinding white light engulfed them both.

The light was so bright that they couldn't open their eyes. "What the hell is going on?" said Mitchell. "How should I know, but I've got a good feeling…" replied Johnathen. Then the light started to strobe as it dimmed down. They opened their eyes and waited for the remaining glowing spots in their vision to go away. "Dude where are we?" said Johnathen rubbing his head. "Man… that sucked…" replied Mitchell wearily. When the spots in their vision cleared they could see each other. "Woah!" they both said in unison. "What the fuck are you?" They both said again at the same time. They looked like 3d shadows, but they looked exactly the same as each other. "Dude you look like a locked character in a fighting game." says Mitchell. "Dammit, I was just gonna' say that." Johnathen said. They looked around their surroundings and it was pretty obvious that they where in some big city. The city seemed pretty empty, which was odd because it looked a lot like Tokyo. "Is this what I think it is?" asked Johnathen. "I think this is Tokyo… but why do we look like this?" Mitchell said looked down at his hands. They noticed a building behind them that had a sign that read: "Welcome center for new arrivals." "I guess this is where we should go…" "Wait, wait, wait. This seems familiar but I can't seem to remember…" Mitchell said looking around. "Well what else is new? Come on let's go in inside and figure out what is going on." Johnathen as he walked into the building. Mitchell followed in seconds later. There was a desk at the far end of the room, but no one was there. They approached it and as they did they could hear something moving behind it. Then a woman popped up, startling them both. "Hi." She said simply.

The woman was a glaring example of something they had missed before. Everything around them was strange, almost as if they where inside of a living animation. It was hard to tell at first, everything was so intricately detailed that at first glance it seemed normal. The woman however was definitely not. Her body seemed to be surrounded in a thin layer of black that didn't show up when you looked directly at it, giving her a black outline. It was a strange kind of animation, like a far more detailed anime than what seemed possible. "Dude… that's…" Mitchell started to say in amazement. "Hello! My name is Washu! But you can call me little Washu!" (from Tenchi series.) The two just stood there with their mouths open. "I'm here to help you get started on your journey!" She said cheerily. "Uh… Journey?" Johnathen said. "Of course, you are here for a reason. For every force, there is an equal and opposite force. Something has been unbalanced here, so you two where brought in to even it out. Why do you think every badguy has a hero to deal with and vise-versa?" She said with a matter of fact tone. "Oh" Was all either of them could manage to say. "Honestly, why do you think you've been brought to Neo Tokyo?" "Neo Tokyo?" Mitchell said. "Look kid, just go through that door." "Uh… ok" Still slightly stunned, the two wandered into a set of steel double doors on the far wall.

The doors opened automatically, revealing two platforms in the middle of the room. The two of them just stood there looking around the room before they walked in. "Walk on in and step onto the platform." said Washu from the desk. "Well ok… if you say so…" Johnathen said. They walked into the room and approached the platforms with caution. They stepped onto the platforms and waited for whatever was going to happen. Then glass came up from under them, it sealed up against the ceiling with a hiss, trapping them in tubes. Then the tanks started to quickly fill with a thick watery liquid. "Ah! What the fuck is going on?! I want out!" yelled Mitchell as he banged his fists on the inside of the glass. The steel doors slammed shut a second later. Mitchell sand Johnathen both started banging on the glass and yelling, trying their hardest to break through. But the glass seemed more like a rubbery plastic, and absorbed all of their force. The tanks completely filled, and they where trying to hold their breath for as long as they could. In the end they gave up, and the water rushed into their lungs. But when the water filled their lungs it felt better than holding their breath, they where breathing in the liquid. Then holographic screens seemed to pop up out of nowhere and began circling the two of them. The screens displayed what seemed to be endless displays of clothing, hair, and every accessory that could be imagined. The screens where going through everything in the database, but it seemed to be selecting what their minds wanted. The water in the tanks began to glow and cloud up seconds later.

Steam began to shoot out from vents around the tanks, filling the room as the glass tubes slid up into the ceiling. Two figures stood among the thick steam, after a few seconds they became visible. They where astonished at what they saw. "Holy shit!" Mitchell exclaimed. They where now in the same strange style of animation that Washu had been in. Johnathen ran a hand through his spiky red hair, it seemed to defy gravity with ease. He now wore all black, jeans and boots with a simple t-shirt and a black over shirt with red flame pattern at the bottom. Mitchell wore black sneakers with baggy khaki shorts and a dark red t-shirt. The long bangs of his brown hair hung down out of the black baseball hat he wore low over his eyes. "This is awesome!" Mitchell said with a grin. Johnathen stared down at his hands and simply said. "Sweet." A tiny view screen popped up out of thin air and Washu's face appeared on it. "Ok gentlemen, please continue on through the door to your right." A door materialized on the far wall a second later. "Oh, and one more thing, each of you have the ability to learn powers." "Huh? What are you talking about? Where do we get these powers?" Mitchell said raising his hat and scratching his head. "Well Neo Tokyo is a Mecca of commerce, and an uber Anime melting pot. Everywhere you go you'll be able to see shops and schools for learning and buying things all over the place." And with that the two exited the door and stepped out into the massive city. Ahead of them they could see a huge statue of the founder of the great city, Astro Boy. In the distance they could see a huge ware house that was covered in strobing lights and blared techno music. They saw many buildings everywhere, The Battousai school of Tyu Hikaraki Ysuno Mukalaki Hirameki, Vash's shooting range, and Bato's survival training just to name a few.

"Maybe we should check out some of those schools Washu was talking about. What do you think Mitch?" Said Johnathen. He turned around to see Mitchell, but he was gone. Johnathen saw him running down the road towards the techno blaring warehouse. "Hey! Where are you going?! The schools are this way!" Johnathen yelled after him. "No… time… for… school... must… go… to… rave!" Mitchell yelled back over his shoulder as he ran. "Hey wait for me dammit!" said Johnathen as he ran off after him.


	2. Chapter 2

They approached the front of the warehouse, walking now due to the fact that they ran out of breath halfway there. The two of them just stood there staring up at the massive neon lighted sign on top of the building. The sign depicted a puppy's head with a generic happy anime expression and large letters spelled out "Mr.B's" in strobe lights. Mitchell walked up to the front door. "Come on man, I think we should start learning these powers now, not going to some lame rave." Johnathen said. Mitchell ignored him, opening the door and walking in to the club. A few seconds later Johnathen sighed and followed in after him.

They where stunned at what they saw inside the warehouse. People dancing to the music as Haru Haru Haruko (FLCL) rocked out on stage with her guitar. The bartender was even more of a surprise, the once monster known as Fat Buu (DBZ). He danced to the music as he served drinks across the bar at the same time.

On a side stage Tien (DBZ) worked a turntable with one hand, the other holding headphones up to his ear. The flashing lights all began to stop as Tien and Haruko finished their set. The packed warehouse was full of anime characters famous to the two, as well as countless ones they didn't even know. Everyone exploded with cheers and clapping as the music died down. Mitchell sat down at the bar and Johnathen leaned up against it casually. Fat Buu walked up to the two suspiciously. "You two legal huh?" He said in his high pitched voice. "Uh… sure." They both said. Fat Buu thought for a second before saying. "Yeah ok you drink now?" and drink they did. Soon after the lights had dimmed, all of Majin Buus with the exception of Fat Buu walked out onto the main stage, and much head-banging commenced to the Buu's version of Disturbed's 'The Sickness". After much awesome partying to the both metal and techno, and an amazing anime only combination of tech-metal uber beats, after many hours of drinking and raving, the two began to lose their composure. Johnathen sat on a corner couch, surrounded in anime cat girls, they where all quite drunk. "Like I was saying… hey where did Mitch go?" Johnathen said in slurred speech. None of them seemed to know, oblivious to the fact that he had just stumbled out the door seconds earlier.

Hours later morning broke overtop of the high Neo Tokyo skyscrapers, and Mitchell awoke in a pile of garbage. "What the… where the hell am I?" He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his sore head.

Mitchell got himself up from the garbage and stepped off of it. Although he collapsed from dizziness soon after. The alley was dark even through it was daylight outside. Mitchell's head was spinning and he had a terrible throbbing headache. "Oh… what the hell did I do last night?" He said to himself. Just then he heard a door open not to far from where he was. Johnathen walked out of the door and started walking down the alley towards Mitchell. He stopped in from of him and shook his head. "Well I got to hand it to you, coming here was a freakin sweet idea." Johnathen said. Mitchell just moaned in pain from the hangover again. "Yes it was… I had a great time, how about you?" asked Johnathen with a smile. Mitched looked up at him with an evil glare. "Well I guess not…" said Johnathen. "I can't remember a thing from last night…" Mitchell said. "Well that's to bad because we laughed for hours after you where gone." Johnathen said with another smile. "Well what happened? Mitchell said wincing at his own voice. "Let's just say you felt up the wrong woman." Johnathen said with a laugh. "Really? Who?" Mitchell asked as he slowly stood up. "Bulma" (DBZ) Johnathen replied. "Sweet… one life long dream down, … some more to go." Mitchell said with a grin. "Oh that aint the best part. Vegeta (DBZ) saw you, and tossed your ass into the alley with one arm." Said Johnathen. "Well that sucks, I guess I'm lucky to be alive." Mitchell said adjusting his hat. "So what did you do?" Mitchell asked as they started walking out of the alley. "Well let's just say I've accomplished a life long dream of my own." He answered with a grin. "I don't know what you're talking about… but I can't imagine what it was." Mitchell said rolling his eyes as they emerged into the street.

They stepped out onto the street and into the bright sun. The city had been alive at night, people literally everywhere. Now though, they didn't see that many. They began walking down the street aimlessly, wondering here and there. Mitchell had his hands in his pockets as he walked, hat low over his eyes and not paying attention to where he was going. They talked back and forth for a while, trying to figure out where to go. "We should go to one of those schools." Johnathen said finally. "Man fuck school, I aint coming to freaking paradise just to go to school." Mitchell said with a grunt. "Dude it's school for powers, I'm sure it isn't the same as normal school." Johnathen said shrugging his shoulders. "Bullshit, school is school." Just then Mitchell slammed into a punk in a leather jacket, knocking both of them to the ground. "How about you watch were your going you freaking ass hat!" yelled Mitchell as he got back up to his feet. The punk stood too with a pissed off look on his face. Five more people nearly identical to him appeared form an alley. "You made a big mistake coming to this part of town newbies" replied the punk. Mitchell looked around, "Kinda looks like everyone else". "Shut up" yelled one of the punks! Johnathen pointed excitedly and shouted "Oh, oh! They're henchmen"! Mitchell smiled, and then they attacked. Soon after that they got their asses kicked. "Damn man, what the hell" said Mitchell? Johnathen hit his forehead with his palm and said "Duh! We didn't get any powers! We're just anime citizens"! "Oh shit" replied Mitchell realizing Johnathen was right all along. The punks began to laugh as one of them pulled a knife. "We're so dead" said Mitchell. Just then Batou (Ghost in the Shell) stepped out of an alley with an assault rifle. "This is a dangerous place for henchmen" he said with a grin.

"Stay out of this man, our fight is with these newbies not you" the lead henchman said. "Any fight you have with my students officially becomes my fight" replied Batou. Then quicker then Mitchell and Johnathen could comprehend, the lead henchman's crushed body lay lifeless at his feet. "does anyone else feel like talking back" he asked. They scurried off back into the dark alley, and disappeared. Batou walked over to the two heroes, and picked them both up off the ground by their shirts. "why didn't you come strait to one of the schools!" He yelled at them. "Your lucky Washu saw the two of you dumb-asses at Mr. B's and told me to follow you, or you'd be dead now" he continued. Johnathen and Mitchell where stunned form being picked up so easily, and remained completely speechless. Batou realized how intimidated they where and set them down. "Now let's go, before Kaneda comes for us" said Batou. "The guy from Akira" asked Johnathen? "Yeah, he was the first henchman to gain hero status but he still chooses to stay with his roots" Batou replied. "Well that doesn't sound good" adds Mitchell. "Now just follow me back to combat training gym" ordered Batou. After walking all the way back to where they first started, Batou showed them inside the building. It was a large warehouse, even bigger than Mr. B's, and it had massive obstacle courses, firing ranges, and work out areas. "If you guys are gonna start fighting henchmen you'll need some muscle and survival training".


End file.
